The present invention pertains to a circular saw blade. More particularly, the invention pertains to a saw blade provided with strain compensating slots.
There are known circular saw blades formed with slots projecting outwardly from the central bore of the blade in order to compensate for various strains occurring in the blades due to various centrifugal forces exerted on the rotary saw blades in operation. The pattern and the width of such slots have been disclosed, for example in German application No. OS 26 54625. The known saw blade structure has the disadvantage that heat generation problem caused by friction of the blades takes place in that structure. Furthermore, various strains caused by various centrifugal forces, could not be compensated; high engine torques could not be transmitted from keyways/pinholes to the cutting teeth of the blade; and interior tensions have been required to build up in the blades by rolling.